


Miss You

by Gemmexo_L



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lay - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Suho - Freeform, Suho misses Lay, just fluff, layho, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmexo_L/pseuds/Gemmexo_L
Summary: Junmyeon misses YixingAnd Yixing misses him too.{ cross posted }





	Miss You

Junmyeon was missing him. Missing because he was so lonely. He is missing his hugs, kisses, and smile.

Yixing has been away for a long time now due to his China schedules. Junmyeon is always worried about his health, but Yixing said when he was still here that he will be fine and he listened.

Now Junmyeon was inside his room, alone.

The other members went to the living room and maybe play some video games, which was right --- he can hear them laughing and shouting to lose the game. Junmyeon was laying on his bed waiting for Yixing's call, but nothing. He tried to call him but he won't pick up. Junmyeon thinks that maybe his busy or practicing.

"Is he not answering yet, hyung?" Sehun asked sitting down next to him.

"Sehun, I didn't know you're here. I didn't heard you coming in."

"You were busy in your own thoughts, hyung." Sehun said and asked him the question again "Is Lay-hyung not answering yet?"

"Not yet.. I tried calling him, but he won't answer" Junmyeon sighs and looks down.

"Don't think too much, hyung.. Maybe his phone went off or something" Sehun and pats Junmyeons back.

Junmyeon gave him a small smile and said "Thanks Sehun-ah but I need to be alone right now .." Sehun nods and leaves the room and went back downstairs.

When Sehun left the room. Junmyeon texted Yixing

_Xing, are you okay? Why are you not answering up my calls.. I'm getting worried.._

**~ ><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~**

Yixing was in his studio, practicing. His other dancers took a break and went out, leaving him alone. He stopped dancing and drank some water. Once done, Yixing started searching for his phone, but its not in his bag.

"Where the heck is my phone?" Yixing complained, started to search his bag again, but again its not in there.

"What are you looking for Yixing?" one his dancers questioned him from the door walking towards him.

"I was looking for my phone.." Yixing answered, sitting down on the floor and sighed, pulling his hair backwards, which is wet from the sweat.

"Hm..maybe you left it in your room?"

" I think you're right...Thanks.." Yixing thanked him and went home.

-

-

-

Yixing went home and grabs his phone on the bedside table. He checked it and there was a few missed calls from Junmyeon and messages from him too.

"I must have worried him.." Yixing mumbled and dials Junmyeons number.

_Hello Yixing?_

_Hey Jun..I'm sorry that I didn't answer your phone calls. I kinda left it here at home.._

_I-its okay..but don't do it again okay? I was worried about you._

_Yeah, I will.. by the way, how are the members?_

_Same as usual.. being noisy and so on.. giving me a headache.._

Yixing laughed.

_Gosh, I miss you.. When are you coming back..?_

_I don't know Myeon.. My schedules is quite hectic, and i'm tired and Im missing you so much..._

_Please come home soon Xing..._

_I will Myeon.. If the time is right or my schedules will be over, I will come back to Korea and cuddle with you and kiss you.._

_You are making me blush, but I hope so..._

_I gotta go now love. I need to rest_

_Me too, bye love._

_Bye love you._

Yixing hung up, eyeing the plane ticket on the bed side table. He cheekily smiles and went to sleep.

~><~

**_WEEKS LATER...._ **

~><~

Junmyeon is lying down on his bed sleeping, until he felt arms around his waist.

"I missed you Myeon.."

"Y-Yixing..?"

"Its me Myeon.."

Junmyeon snuggled closer to his chest and smiled.

"I missed you too..Yixing. Now where is my kiss?" Junmyeon pouted and Yixing laughed and kissed the pout away.

"There, happy?" Yixing said and Junmyeon nodded and snuggled more closer.

"I'm glad you're back.."

"Me too..."

And then they kissed again, smiled to eachother and fell asleep, with the silence that they deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it! Kudos and comment of you want 😊 
> 
> Sulay FOR LIFE!


End file.
